


养猫记

by chiwuanchuan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 尽管不知道金昇玟今天为什么生自己的气，在他半冷着脸叫他进房间里去的时候，李龙馥还是选择不提出自己的疑问。
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, 菲玟
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	养猫记

**Author's Note:**

> 迷67/左右有意义/pwp/看起来像是现背的非现背/因为我不知道怎么设定

尽管不知道金昇玟今天为什么生自己的气，在他半冷着脸叫他进房间里去的时候，李龙馥还是选择不提出自己的疑问，他在客厅的桌子上看到一包最近金昇玟都在吃的维生素软糖，稍进裤兜里就在剩下几个人为什么看我的眼神里走了进去。

其实他也不确定金昇玟是不是生自己的气，总之是在从地下停车场坐电梯上来的时候，在灿哥的死缠烂打之下确认到不是在生大哥的气，而旻浩哥在回来的路上一直在后排睡觉，自己可以确认在上车后他们两个人没有说一句话。

可明明在待机室的时候金昇玟的情绪还很高涨，在和其他人闹着玩接龙游戏的时候还在乐呵呵地被哥哥们锁喉，下车的时候被自己搂肩却板着一张脸。

这么说来，好像前一阵子在闲聊的时候金昇玟也说，除了总是吵架的Lee Know哥，最近总是很容易和自己闹别扭。李龙馥多多少少有感知，但是自己却不是将原因弄得很懂，好不容易想要去问，偏偏金昇玟又要去练歌。

封闭的小房间里他能听见金昇玟毫无话筒音响修饰的嗓音通过隔音墙传过来，想着结束练习之后要不要和他说说，又害怕金昇玟发现自己也在练习的话会和自己聊起很有压力的练唱。只好每次都在金昇玟结束的前后几分钟再离开，形成微妙的时间差，使两个人前后脚离开练习楼层的同时能够在楼下的咖啡店遇到然后一并回宿舍。

这是李龙馥擅长的事情，对于他来说这样的事情虽然起初很困难但是一段时间后就可以很好地做到，对于金昇玟那些毫无保留展现出来的负面情绪，脆弱的或者木讷的，自己能够非常顺利地感知并且很有信心能用金昇玟感到最舒适的方法处理。

可金昇玟的心思并不是一如既往地好感知，他有属于自己的安全区，更深处总是用让人感到迷惑的其他表情隐藏着。即使他常常会说：“呀，龙馥你是最理解我的人了啊。”同时脸上带着两只眼睛眯成线的灿烂笑容。

但如果自己真的像他说的那样，真的那么懂他的话，此时此刻也不应当会如此感到困惑。

金昇玟没有想到李龙馥进来得这么快，按照他的推测对方会在进房间之前和外面的其他人商量几句。所以李龙馥进来的时候他正背对着门口换睡裤。

最近天气已经开始暖起来了，可毕竟还是冬天，裸露在空气里的大腿皮肤变得微红，他弯腰，李龙馥能看见宽松的短袖下摆随着身体前倾的幅度渐渐往胸前滑，他认为气氛有点严肃，不应当产生一些其他的想法，可是房间总共也没有多大。金昇玟又为了掩盖当前这个有些尴尬的场景正在说话，好像是在解释为什么在这种时候叫他进房间来，一些无关紧要的理由，李龙馥没有听进去。

“龙馥？龙馥呀？”意识到自己在发呆的时候金昇玟已经换好了裤子，站在面前有些没好气地盯着自己，“你有听我说话吗？”

李龙馥不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，当下的情景让他觉得更加难堪了，但被戳穿又无法说谎，无奈地实话实说：“对不起，只听进去一半。”

“你精神状态好像不太好。”金昇玟说，“今天在后台也是，叫了你几声都没有理我。”

生气了吗？

李龙馥这么问着，把口袋里的拿出来的软糖扔到金昇玟睡的下铺上。

“没啊。”金昇玟只是盯着对方手上扔出来的橘色包装，在床铺上落定了才看清是软糖，很容易就撕开了包装，“给我吃吗？”

比拇指稍微大一些的软糖，金昇玟习惯的吃法是在嘴巴里吮吸一会儿才嚼，维生素软糖比起普通的零食有一股奇怪的味道，酸味也更加重，他皱着眉头咬了两个。刚准备找话头的时候看见李龙馥欲张开的嘴巴。

“嗯？”伴随着两个人都疑惑的表情和声音，金昇玟这才沿着李龙馥的眼神看向相同的地方。

金昇玟低头，这才发现因为一起洗了衣服所以金昇玟穿错了睡裤，刚才李龙馥进房间来的时候他正在分拣昨天洗好晾干的睡衣，一着急就把对方的裤子套在了自己身上。

“啊……穿错了，我现在就换下来。”金昇玟这么说着，手却伸上前拽住李龙馥的手腕。

反应过来的时候金昇玟已经翻身过来骑在李龙馥大腿上。

“怎么了？”李龙馥原本因为惊讶睁大的双眼因为看见金昇玟脸上柔和的表情所以渐渐垂下来，声音虽然一如既往的很低沉但是非常柔和，像是金昇玟喜欢的薄荷巧克力。

金昇玟的头发乱糟糟地挡在他的眼睛前，因为低着头所以看不清楚全部的表情，他这才透露出一些叫李龙馥进房间单独说话的目的：“没有什么想说的吗？”

李龙馥有点闹别扭似的，被金昇玟一问反而感觉到奇怪起来，于是有点赌气地：“不是你叫我的吗？”

“因为觉得最近你有什么心事才叫的，”金昇玟把软糖包装袋塞到李龙馥手里，因为两个人之间的沉默所以听起来特别刺耳的塑料纸揉搓的声音。

他手心一直捂着一只，俯下身塞到李龙馥嘴里之后就保持着趴下的姿势，用干燥的鼻尖蹭李龙馥的脖子：“不是在减重吗？可为什么今天的牛奶都没有喝完。”

啊……

李龙馥想起来了。

今天在放送局的时候是金昇玟和梁精寅一起从经纪人哥哥那里取回来的咖啡外卖，除了一直在健身的哥哥们，他是唯一一个还在严格减重的人，今天早上没有吃什么东西所以在点外卖的时候多叫了一杯牛奶。

说实话还是在对吃的很敏感的时候，期间成员们一起吃了披萨，他一个人躺在沙发上背对着其他人听完了半期上周的电台，等到所有人都睡了才自己一个人吃了半份沙拉。

牛奶其实不是故意忘记的，他总没有点两杯饮料的习惯，今天结束的时候收拾休息室的时候才想起来，他本来想要问经纪人能不能帮忙带回宿舍的，结果其他人催着他一起去刷牙，急忙着就忘了个一干二净。

“啊，难不成是因为这个生气了？”

“生气？我没有啊。”

“那你回来一副不高兴的表情。”

“那是因为我在想关于你的事情……唔，龙馥呀？唔……”

李龙馥突然扭转了当下的局面，为了掩饰自己猜错金昇玟心思的窘迫所以有些急迫地把金昇玟压下去，用手指捏着软糖压住了对方的舌头。

金昇玟本来说话就有些吐字不清，如此就更显现出一副任人摆布的样子，李龙馥的手指头在他的嘴巴里动作，偶尔戳到柔嫩的口腔内壁，能够听见呜呜啊啊的回应声音。

他有些玩弄的心思把金昇玟压在床上欺负了一会儿，金昇玟的双腿开始控制不住盘住他的腰的时候才抽出湿漉漉沾满了口水的手指。

“我也没有，你会错意了。”

“是吗？真的没有关系？龙馥不要再像以前那样因为不好意思什么都不告诉我哦。”

“真的没有，现在已经不会是因为减重所以很敏感的时期了，牛奶的事情是你误会了。”

“诶……原来是这样吗？还以为……”

“以为什么？”

“还以为馥猫猫因为牛奶没有喝到所以会不开心。”

“那是因为我忘记了……什么呀，馥猫猫，原来我是宠物吗？”

“嗯，是的吧，”金昇玟的语气有点揶揄李龙馥的样子，“总是让我会错意的宠物。”

“唔，这样的话好像有点不高兴了，宠物什么的。”李龙馥抬眼盯着金昇玟，大眼睛在房间的昏暗里反射出一点细微的光。

金昇玟笑了，眼睛又眯起来：“宠物不好吗？可是我只有一只馥猫猫诶，如果没有猫猫的话，那就很没有意思了。”

“那如果是唯一一个的话，好像也不错……”

“是吗？那现在，”金昇玟的手灵巧地从李龙馥的裤边摸进去，虽然在减重，但他已经足够纤细，手掌能够轻松地从裤边伸进去。他一边隔着内裤的布料揉捏着对方的分身一边做出狡黠的表情发问，“现在我会错意了吗？”

“唔……没有。”

虽然不怎么提起，李龙馥终于把金昇玟下半身那条属于自己的睡裤脱掉，伸手捏着对方大腿和臀部连接处肌肉的时候想，但是自己和金昇玟相比，还是显得笨拙一些。

明明为什么不高兴这样简单的事情，问出来就好了，为什么要自己一个人进行无谓的猜测呢。

他好像总有些迟钝，在自己和金昇玟的关系上也是，明明都到这个份儿上，好像也不用蒙着眼睛猜测他的心思，也能够直接询问的程度。

“安全套在哪里？”他问，金昇玟变魔术似的拿出来一个给他——说到底他还是没有看见是从哪里掏出来的，也无暇猜测，他的手比金昇玟屁股上的温度稍微高一点点，他揉捏的同时扒开上衣啃金昇玟的胸，布料堆在胸前，金昇玟得用牙齿咬住才能保证不会滑下去，这样一来嘴巴被堵住，只能用鼻腔发出微弱的哼声。

他的小腹随着呻吟很强烈地上下起伏，李龙馥伸出手不轻不重地压在上面，同时有一搭没一搭地戳弄敏感的后腰。

金昇玟很快完全勃起了，蹬开内裤伸手想要撸的同时被李龙馥抢先，对方的手握住他的阴茎，从底部往上紧握住。

“我来，昇玟自己扩张好吗？”李龙馥用手把对方的分身包覆住。金昇玟为难地看了他两眼，知道自己现在已经没有妥协的办法，只好伸手往屁股探，沾着粘腻的润滑往里伸。

李龙馥极其了解如何取悦金昇玟，指尖的皮肤很柔软，轻微用力在冠状沟周围一圈的嫩肉摁压就能够从金昇玟喉咙里听见压抑的呻吟，他做得很卖力，但要射精的前一秒压住顶端，强行阻绝高潮。

坏猫咪……

李龙馥对着金昇玟的耳朵吹气，紧紧环着对方因为快感颤抖的身体：“等我进去再射可以吗？”

金昇玟难耐地欲哭无泪，身体如同玩偶一样被李龙馥翻来覆去地玩弄，数不清第几次射精也被堵住之后终于受不了地拿大腿蹭李龙馥，屁股里面早已经很容易地进出三根手指，已经完全准备好了，只是狼狈地：“那快进来……快进来……想要射……”

李龙馥很顺利地拆开了安全套的包装，往对方的身体里才插到深处就感到金昇玟紧绷着屁股射了，精液沾在一边的睡裤上。

“唔，明明才洗好的衣服。”金昇玟等到高潮过去之后才有力气抱怨，词句却还是模糊的：“呃啊……你怎么没扒拉一把。”

“再洗不就行了。”李龙馥伸手把床上其他的衣服全都堆到其他地方，弄脏的睡裤被扔到地上。

乱糟糟的，金昇玟完全能够构想出自己现在李龙馥身下是什么样子，李龙馥的脸很容易在情欲的冲击下变红，一定程度上也能反映自己身体现在的样子，脑海里和现实画面的冲击感叫他脑子里那根弦断裂地更加容易，脚向上交叉，环住了对方的身体。

这样就又进得深了一点，柔软的内壁包着李龙馥的，他皱着眉头吸气，凑过去和金昇玟接吻，咬着对方的嘴唇的同时浅浅地进出。

金昇玟不满意，明明离刚才的射精没有过去很久，又硬了，戳在李龙馥身上，喊着还要然后主动抬腰让李龙馥更加用力。

李龙馥觉得自己被对方激得眼睛里都冒金星，本来就因为热量摄入不足有点头晕，这么一来甚至有点浅浅的耳鸣，但也因此更加强烈地产生感受。

如此便很用力地在对方身体里进出，金昇玟大张着嘴巴呼吸，带着浅浅的软糖香气，来不及吞咽的唾液沾在下巴上，他甚至没有办法支付更多的精力伸手把它们抹干净。  
  
“昇玟感觉怎么样？”李龙馥盯着对方脸上因为刺激所以愈发没有焦点的眼神，兴奋地加快了顶弄的幅度，金昇玟一软腰就要塌到床铺上，他的手却用力提起对方的腰，捞着一双大腿猛力地进出，让金昇玟被弄痛之后嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫。他的意识显然早已经飞到天边，只有身体的触感一直提醒着他正在做爱的事实。

李龙馥很敏锐地感知到金昇玟的身体随着高潮的再一次到来渐渐地又一次变得紧绷，他垂头咬住金昇玟白嫩的脖子，因为不能够留下痕迹所以啃在很下面，在对方身体里的阴茎开始只是在敏感带游移，没多久就开始集中刺激敏感处，每一下都毫不留情地重重操在那一点。

“龙馥……又要射了……”  
  
他也同样快要高潮了，与此同时金昇玟抓住李龙馥后背的手指很用力地抓挠，李龙馥为了延长高潮的快感立马减轻了动作，只是很轻地在金昇玟高潮的同时慢慢戳弄。  
  
金昇玟又一次射出来，只不过这次全都沾在对方身上，因为李龙馥的行为高潮的快感被拉长，金昇玟只剩下力气抽搐着紧靠住李龙馥的身体。  
  
李龙馥对着他完全放松的身体，摘掉安全套撸了几下也紧贴着大腿射出来。  
  
他高潮完也不管两个人都非常糟糕的身体，伸手环着金昇玟的身体学猫叫，浅浅地喵了两声，听见金昇玟有些脱力又很高兴的笑。

确实是很累了，做完之后两个人拖着几乎静音的脚步去洗澡，外面客厅里已经没人了，能听见灿哥房里有人说话的声音，但也很小。

李龙馥从进了浴室就开始闹瞌睡，因为今天没有吃什么东西所以格外没有精神，到最后几乎是晃着神被金昇玟推着带会房间里睡觉。

他有点像小孩子，累了脾气就上来闹着不要自己睡，金昇玟就挤在旁边陪他，躺下很快就睡着了，朦胧间听见金昇玟的声音：“龙馥呀，馥猫咪……”

“看来养了很棒的猫咪呢，乖，乖……”

END.


End file.
